


Balcony

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira





	Balcony

【0】  
“我可以知道你喜欢什么颜色吗？”  
“……”  
她一直不说话，即使她问了第二遍、第三遍；她一点也不生气，反而将她涂着黑色指甲油的手放在手心，覆上自己涂着哑光口红的唇，吻着她的无名指。  
“黑色，对不对？”  
“……”  
她摇摇头，黑黑的眼睛接住了她满目疑惑，而原本放在她手心的手，此时轻轻捏住了她垂到抹胸连衣裙上的一缕金发，着迷似地捻在指尖。  
“难道是金……”  
调笑地问句还没有说完，她突然被一双纤细的胳膊环住了脖子，来不及惊愕，就因面前少女的突然袭击而被迫半低了头——精致的面孔放大着贴过来的一瞬她竟然下意识地就闭上了眼睛，描摹精致的眼睫被贴上了一片柔软温凉。  
“蓝色。”  
少女的声音很小，呼出的热气打在她睫毛上，和她身上的香味一并叫她怦然心动。  
“就是蓝色。”  
眼前的少女虽画了淡妆却好看得明艳，与她四目相对的时候，也就是从这一刻起，直到不久的将来为止，她都会情不自禁地想要吻她。

【1】  
到达酒店的时候天已经快黑了，几个学生忙着从车上卸下器材和行李，漩涡鸣子停好车便利落地挽起一头金发，甩开膀子帮着学生们一起搬。  
“水。”  
旗木卡卡西扔了瓶矿泉水过去，朝着鸣子抬了抬下巴；入夜了依旧闷热得很，他在众人习以为常的目光里不依不饶地戴着口罩，只没过一会儿，他似乎被鸣子大口灌水的舒爽感染，扯下口罩大口灌起了水。  
汽车喇叭就是在这时候响起的。  
漩涡鸣子起身去查看情况，原来是几箱器材放在车道上挡了路，摇下的车窗探出一个黑发黑衣的司机，在鸣子挪开器材之后礼貌地点头致谢，缓缓驶过她的身前；鸣子挑着眉毛打量着价值不菲地加长豪车，发现后车窗竟然还开着，可是窗边似乎没有人，于是扬长而去的车身最终只留了一个背影，鸣子就那么站在原地看着那个背影，很久很久。  
“鸣子？”  
卡卡西走过来叫了她一声，看她好像走神了，便轻轻拉了拉她胳膊。  
“啊，抱歉。”  
鸣子就像是从梦中惊醒一般，可还是很快恢复了平日里那个笑脸。  
“快搬行李啊卡卡西先生，我可还要回去睡觉呢。”  
“嘛，不过在那之前咱得好好搓一顿啊。”  
“哈哈哈，那是当然咯。”  
鸣子再度卷起袖子，拍拍身上几处褶皱，转身归置起地上的行李。  
*  
晚饭结束已经是半夜了，众人告了别便四散而去。  
微醺的鸣子架着烂醉的卡卡西走出电梯，一边听着他口齿不清的胡言乱语，一边托着他随时耷拉下来的脑袋防止他一不小心就吐一路。  
“鸣子哦、¥&%*#—%……”  
“闭嘴，好好走路啊我说。”  
鸣子费力地承受了卡卡西身体大半的重量，连拉带拽好不容易移动到了拐角；走廊尽头的灯好像闪了一下，鸣子晃晃脑袋抬着失焦的双眼望过去，突然一下子立在原地——不过数秒，她来不及舒展皱起的眉头，只是抬手举起自己从卡卡西衣兜里搜出来的房卡放到面前看清号码，找到了房间带着人进去了。  
“砰”地一下房门关上了，声音不大，却在空荡荡的走廊里足够响亮。  
*  
鸣子自以为没有在房间里呆太久，只不过是把一个成年男人弄到床上，把叠得平整的被子拉开盖在他身上，然后很负责地清理了被吐脏的地板再把自己清理干净。走出房间时还有些晕乎乎的，只是鸣子没有立刻回自己的房间，而是在整层楼里走动起来。  
从一头到另一头，从此端拐角到彼端末角，并非漫无目地，似乎在寻找什么，只是很可惜，除了两个试图上来扶自己的酒店待召，她什么都没有遇上。  
鸣子终于还是回了自己的房间。  
她仅保留吊顶的装饰灯，在发晕地暗淡光线若有所思地踱步在空荡荡的房间里，过了一会儿又径直去了盥洗室，在花洒下三两下就脱得精光，随意淋了个浴。  
酒店的吹风机很吵，鸣子吹了一会儿便等着自然干。她赤脚踩着地板，身后跟着一串湿漉漉的、水画的脚印，一直延伸了许久，突然就停下来了：  
那是个巧妙延伸的露天阳台，一方小小的天地，露于深色的夜空之下，却没有一点违和地叫人觉得心安。  
鸣子向前踏了一步。  
外墙上房间与房间之间都有一盏壁灯，将这方小天地映照得晦暗而神秘，一张小圆几，一张看起来很软和的躺椅——小几上搁着一支白色的花，躺椅上落着一条散开的薄毯。  
鸣子又向前踏了一步。  
她拿起那支花，漂亮的天空色彩的眼瞳细细端详着她舒展开的洁白朵瓣，怒放着展露了的淡黄嫩蕊——  
“……”  
鸣子突然失控一样地、转身直冲过去打开了房门，焦灼地探了半个身子左右张望；可不知怎么，她停在了门内，迟迟没有再向前踏出一步。  
“白痴啊。”  
她自嘲一句，关上门默默退了回去。  
*  
鸣子这一晚没有在床上度过。  
夏天的微风适宜得不像话，鸣子靠着阳台上那张舒适地躺椅，指尖握着那支淡淡馨香的花，而后轻轻将她别在自己耳上，贴着那一头金色的发。  
“鹭草……”  
她仰望着星空，轻轻说了这花的名字。  
意思是……她似乎忘了。  
鸣子拉过那条薄毯盖上，合上双眼——  
几缕淡淡的香萦绕在鸣子的鼻息间，伴着呼吸让她心里发痒，于是她不再忍耐，伸手探到内裤边缘，循着寂寞的草丛分开湿漉漉的柔软，动作着指尖去往快乐。

【1/3】  
她还没躺一会儿就被蒙住了眼睛。  
“我知道是你啊我说。”  
她伸手去挠了挠其中一只手的手背，绵软的小手缩了一下，也就在这一瞬的空档被她抓握了放在手心里，递到唇边亲吻一下，而后顺着拉了手臂将人带到自己正对面。  
“！”  
少女此刻的模样让她心间大动，她甚至恶劣的吹了一下口哨，然后将她仅裹了白浴巾的纤细躯体抱在怀里，凑近了去欣赏她。  
少女沐浴过的身体尚带着她平日里一贯的芳香，氤氲在她鼻息间，让她心里一阵阵发痒。半湿的几缕黑发贴在脸上，她为她顺了一侧，却没有顺另一侧：她在那一侧鬓间别了支白色的花，一支半绽的鹭草，白瓣尚未完全打开，隐隐露着嫩黄花蕊将放未放。  
这别致的花就这么恰到好处地在那儿，不浓不淡地、就是与她一张姣好容颜相得益彰。  
“我说，真的很美哦。”  
她上前去掠夺了少女的嘴唇，鼻息间有些对方面颊上的香味，她认得那是自己刚才也用过的面霜。  
“啰嗦。”  
少女抿着嘴唇从喉咙里挤出软软的两个字，故作不耐烦被两颊的红晕轻易戳破，于是她选择尊重小姑娘的骄傲不去说穿，只不过她还是不愿意让这个漂亮的小人生病。  
“为什么不吹头发？”  
她将她湿漉漉的发捻在指尖，柔软的触感拨动了她心里那根软软的弦。  
“因为吹风机太吵了。”  
少女一边说着，一边爬上椅子跨坐在她身上，然后将别在耳上的那支鹭草取了下来，顺手别在面前那一头金发的鬓边，偏着脑袋看着自己的杰作。  
“怎么了？”  
她想伸手摸一摸，刚抬起手就被打了一下，少女还在看她，一动不动、目不转睛地。  
“今晚就这样。”  
少女俯下身去，亲吻她露出的半片胸乳，一手覆上她的乳房，轻轻抚摸起来。  
“嗯，”她直起身体报复一般揉了一把少女的胸脯，“不过得先吹吹头发，会生病啊我说。”  
*  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
少女突然问了她这个问题。  
“我喜欢你。”  
她自以为理所当然地点点头。  
“那她呢？”  
少女伸手拨了一下她鬓边的鹭草花瓣，凑上前去一副追问到底的表情。  
“或许吧。”  
她狡黠一笑，伸手抓住少女紧俏的臀瓣，指尖不安分地挑弄起她的敏感。  
“什么答案呀。”  
两个人此刻正在柔软的大床上相拥，包在薄毯里的手脚紧紧缠在一处，少女抬眼有些愠怒，她便温柔地回望过去，蓝色的双目包覆了黑色瞳孔里的一切，将她裹得严严实实。  
“她很美，可我不希望你像她。”  
她将少女疑问的话语堵在唇间，缄封了她所有的情绪。  
就像以前那样狡猾。  
“至于理由……自己找答案哦，这是作业啊我说。”  
她在说完话的瞬间便又贴了上去，半点间隙都不停留，乘胜追击着翻覆起唇间香甜的柔软，像是掠夺空气那般将一切思绪烦恼挤压得干干净净。  
这办法依旧如她意料之中地奏效。  
少女轻易就为她所动，吻到忘情时便故作轻佻地用乳房蹭她的小臂，伸手顺着成熟女人的弧度去抓握她丰腴的身体；毯子被随意落在一旁，遮羞的布料早已不见踪影，麦色与雪白，丰腴与细瘦，却又是同样的两具身体，循着恶劣的快感赤裸着亲吻对方。  
她还是在抚摸少女的私处前停了一下，轻轻看了眼少女在情欲里半闭着眼，然后被一双兴奋得颤抖的双臂重重抱住了——  
她得到了许可，可以继续咬啮少女细嫩的颈子，亲吻少女尚未成熟的嫩乳，抚摸少女平日里遮得严严实实的每一处私密。  
她埋头伏在两条细嫩的白腿间，温柔啮咬着腿根处的肉，修剪得短而整洁的手指的轻轻拨开少女湿漉漉的隐私，捻着顶处又硬又红的小突，换来了她今夜的第一声婉转。  
“抱歉……”  
她烫红的身体不允许他再等待了——  
她埋头吻上了私处的肉，由轻及重，吸啜了肉缝里源源不断地淫汁，舌尖一点大胆的伺弄起那颗娇贵的小突；少女尖叫着，瓷白的手穿到她发间，叫她抓住了，贴在颊边亲吻。  
“……”  
她用唇语叫她的名字，一边分开她的肉瓣，勾着她手指放在她自己的私密处。  
“做给我看，好么？”  
羞耻心将少女雪白的胴体荡涤为绯红，她害怕地想逃，却还是在快感的色诱里放弃了抵抗，闭了泪湿的黑眼，绝望地动作了细长的手指，胡乱抚慰起自己私处的肉。  
“唔——”  
粘哒哒的手指突然多了两根，老道的指尖驾轻就熟在她最难以启齿的火上浇了瓢油，让少女只在简单一触后便咬下嘴唇将腿分得更开，完完整整露出殷红烫湿的肉。水热纠缠的欲望将人逼得欲仙欲死，少女在狂叫里胡乱扭着躯体，淫浪起伏着的细瘦肢体压着精美的刺绣床单，游鱼一般划出引人遐想的褶皱——  
那是床第间初经人事的她，在云雨翻覆里对这个女人的顺从。  
自以为无条件的顺从。

【4/3】  
“早上好，旗木教授。”  
鸣子啜了口黑咖啡，大方地向转过来的人微笑。  
“……”  
卡卡西感到背后一阵凉意，干巴巴挤了个笑容，侧着眼睛观察身边人的一举一动。  
木叶大学最可怕的三件事：拍办公桌的纲手校长，喝酒后的体育系李老师，微笑着使用敬语的漩涡鸣子。  
“那个，昨晚……”  
“哎呀呀，您还真是，给我添了不少麻烦的说。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈，多亏你了鸣子小姐……”  
“我可以请个假吗？”  
“哈？”  
卡卡西咬掉了半口果酱面包，看着突然放下杯子转过来的漩涡鸣子。  
玩笑结束了。  
“拜托了。”  
她说话声音不大，只有两个人听见，一反往常大大咧咧的样子，微微颔首仿佛下一刻就要说出些她不愿说的事。  
“生物系漩涡鸣子博士，在实地考察期间不慎扭脚，休息半天。”  
卡卡西又咬了口果酱面包，鸣子垂下头用小勺搅着咖啡，轻轻说了声谢谢。  
卡卡西转过头，看看桌上那一杯剩了大半的黑咖啡，又顺着咖啡主人游离的眼神飘忽到了窗外，微不可闻地叹了一口气。  
“我们下午四点出发。”  
“嗯。”  
鸣子应了一句，转过头冲卡卡西挤出一个笑容，然后将手里那支不锈钢小勺放在了洁白的瓷杯边，逆着早餐高峰络绎不绝的人流，渐渐消失在他的视线里。  
卡卡西咬下最后一口果酱面包，习惯性将手里的包装纸袋展平，牛皮防油纸的一角印了一个小小的团扇商标，他耐心地将它叠得四四方方的，顺手放在鸣子留下的咖啡旁边，转身离开了。

【2/3】  
最近她们做爱的次数有些频繁。  
保持在床上的身体关系似乎有被推而广之的趋势：在课间的保健室，在无人时的办公室，荒唐冠以家访名义的见面，更甚者是那次身为木叶大学代表受邀参加晓财团的酒会，衣着鲜亮地倚在大厅一根不起眼的柱子后面，她仅依了少女裙摆的遮掩，在优雅的古典乐间用手指让她高潮。  
这或许都不是哪一方的本意，又或许，双方都行知肚明这段关系会是无果，只在对方没有放手之前，另一方总会不甘心地想要继续：  
于是每一次她都告诉自己这是最后一次；可是每一次都因为是最后一次的决绝而美妙得不成章法，于是这一次的最后一次就又变成了下一次——  
该死的无尽循环无法可解，又是两个人心照不宣不愿解开。  
这一日的她如同往常一般早起，穿着睡袍靠着卧室的阳台抽烟。  
去B市研究所的访问学习进行了半个月，她很想她，而当看到拥抱之后少女发红的眼圈时，许久未受此番感染的她竟然也抑制不住的鼻酸。  
昨夜的性事格外地迫不及待与温情，不论是少女所渴望的拥抱，还是她所喜欢的亲吻，当青涩与成熟碰撞的花火流连在相同的躯体之上，食髓知味的妙不可言便如毒瘾一般让人摆脱不能。  
她吸了最后一口烟草，在烟雾缭绕的鼻息间回味起少女温柔的嘴唇，游离在自己每一寸肌肤上时落下的细密的吻，还有在自己心口不一的拒绝声里跪伏在床上抚慰那处寂寞许久的欲望——一开始分明生涩得毫无技巧，可这个平日里静若寒潭的少女却是她想象不到的聪明，不论是大学生都头疼的超纲课业，还是谨慎而技巧的床事和挑逗，她竟可以颠覆了骨子里那清冷，热烈得烫人地、轻而易举就将她卷入涡旋，然后慢捻轻挑把她推向高潮。  
究竟是谁在引导谁，她都要搞不清了。  
她把快要烧到手指的烟头按到手边的烟灰缸里，侧目时瞟过楼下停靠了一整夜的那辆加长豪车，漆黑的车身昨夜载着少女疾驰而来，而车后的号码牌也恰好是少女的生日。  
她垂目一笑，正准备转身离开却发现少女不知何时已经站在她身后，抱着胳膊披散了黑发，雪白的胴体一丝不挂；她仿佛一直在等她转身，然后她三两步便上前去，解开她睡袍宽松的衣袋，贴上里面同样赤裸的身体，细瘦的手臂圈了她腰，乱糟糟的黑脑袋埋于她丰润的双乳间。  
她心软了，面对着少女越发频繁的撒娇，她唯有合拢散开的睡袍紧紧包裹她赤裸的身体，任她温情的唇色情地吮吸她胸前浅啡色的乳头，将五指包覆不下的胸乳揉成各种形状。  
“好大。”  
少女抬起头，细白的下巴抵着她丰满的胸乳上，胳膊圈了她腰，手指顺着她脊上的曲线游走。  
“羡慕？”  
她调笑着，隔着包裹了两人的布料轻轻触摸她细致匀称的身体轮廓，在她早已一一洞晓的每一处凹凸有致流连忘返。  
“切，牛奶过量。”  
少女不满地在她腰上掐了一把，不轻不重，只是很痒。  
“那，这饭团大小是因为番茄过量吗？”  
她不等少女尖刻反驳，先发制人的一个拍臀袭击就弄得毫无防备的她失声尖叫。  
两个人就这么在露天阳台上小孩子一般打闹了起来，松垮垮的睡袍早遮不下，最后不知是谁吻了谁两人推搡间又回到了床上。  
“唔……”  
少女被她突然强势的进攻弄得有些呼吸不畅，只好乖乖平躺在床上任她吻遍全身，因她带来的电流而酥痒四肢百骸，丢盔弃甲去向她所求。  
情窦初开的年纪，但凡尝了一丁点儿禁果的滋味便会无可救药的爱上，对性的渴望被无限放大，愈发浓烈地想要索求满足与抚慰。  
那双无比熟悉的手定格在了少女所渴望的地方，指尖一点便捻了那处顶快乐的小突不紧不慢的揉，嫩红的乳头在吮吻和啮咬间释放出成千上百的淫靡因子，叫她在情潮间人仰马翻；不经意的指尖突然擦过那处密而未启的圣殿之门，被一只颤抖的手握住，按在了入口。  
“里面……进来……”  
少女的脸尚带着潮红，气喘得连一句整话都说不出，迷离的双眼带上了水汽，大口喘气时能看到一点点嫩红的舌尖。  
即便这样，她置若罔闻。  
薄薄的阻隔仅被蜻蜓点水的一触，不应允亦不拒绝，她只不过像往常哪般俯身吻她的身体，温柔地避开痛苦的可能，只让她快乐。  
*  
她将一个小盒子递到了穿戴整齐的少女面前，她接过去打开，里面是一枚蓝色的天鹅绒胸针，并不复杂的形状，几乎没了别的装饰却就是精致无比，看起来像一只展翅的鸟，又像是一朵绽放的花。  
少女看着那枚胸针，转而又看着她的眼睛，很久很久。  
她突然抱住了她，初见那般叫她猝不及防，而后埋首于她颈间，一字一句，在她最脆弱的咽喉处吐露着这一天告别的话：  
“你为什么不敢？”  
少女未等她回抱便放开手臂，将那个胸针连同盒子一起，留在了她未能挽留自己的手心。

【2】  
下午四点三十五分。  
卡卡西看了看表，又看了看身旁满是泥土的车。  
鸣子的车已经回来了，可是她却迟迟没有出现。  
学生们都去了酒店大堂，说要看什么宇智波家小姐的采访，他只好一个人又将装好的设备和器材请点了一遍  
卡卡西知道那个宇智波小姐。  
宇智波家拥有火之国最大的食品公司，而这位宇智波小姐和她哥哥鼬一样是个天才，未满十八岁就从木叶大学生物系毕业，到了国外深造，上个月据说接受了法国男友的求婚，近期刚刚回国，订婚宴好像就在几天以后。  
而让卡卡西没想到是，这位宇智波小姐就下榻在他们住的这一间酒店，今天的什么采访也是在这里，于是一向善良的他妥协了。  
“啊，她叫什么来着……”  
卡卡西半仰着脑袋，费力搜索着答案却是未果。  
过了一会儿，学生们方才飞奔而去的方向突然出现了一个熟悉的身影。  
“鸣子？”  
“抱歉，我迟到了，”漩涡鸣子冲卡卡西露出一个平时的笑容，只是她看了看四周，发现只有卡卡西一个人，“大家呢。”  
“哦，去看采访了。”  
“哈？什么采访？”  
“六年前出国的……”  
卡卡西转过头，和鸣子的视线不期而遇。  
“嗯。”  
鸣子突然转过身去打开了车门，过了一会儿又局促都关上，她两手空空，半张纸片都没有。  
“年轻真好啊。”  
卡卡西不动声色地换了话题，安抚一般拍了拍鸣子的肩膀。  
“大概上了年纪，人就会变得胆小吧。”  
鸣子大大咧咧地拍了回去，她总是笑容爽朗，只是此刻仿佛意味深长。

【5/3】  
摄影师在宇智波小姐美丽的脸上停了许久，这位美人配合着偏偏头浅笑了一下，莞尔之间尽是数不尽的风情；接着镜头一转，顺着她优雅的脖颈和黑色长裙勾勒的曲线，在她心口处那枚形状简单却很是精致的蓝色天鹅绒胸针上停了一瞬，而后循了小臂微弯的曲线，定格在她无名指那个耀眼无比的大钻戒上。  
“很高兴见到您，宇智波小姐。”  
“抱歉，我迟到了。”  
宇智波小姐很漂亮。  
她肌肤雪白，舒展开的五官精致得不像话，一双眼瞳乌黑，像她一头长发明艳动人，她言语时微微颔首，眉心一展便美得不可方物。  
“哪里，很荣幸能采访您，”主持人报以一个微笑，看了眼四周的布置话锋一转，“也很荣幸，在这么别致的阳台上采访您。”  
“谢谢。”  
宇智波小姐正对着镜头露出一个浅笑，哑光口红让她的双唇显得愈发富有质感，黑色的眼眸不经意扫过对面的几台机器，行进到某处时忽然踌躇不前。  
“恕我冒昧宇智波小姐，不知您可否向我们透露一些求婚的细节呢。”  
“相信得知您要订婚的大家都很期待，如果可以的话，是否……宇智波小姐？”  
主持人一脸状况之外地看着对面那张精致的侧脸，年轻的履历还没有让她成熟到足够镇定，她涨红了脸叫了数次，方才得到一个同样状况之外的回顾。  
“抱歉，您刚才说什么？”  
“我刚才说，”主持人看了一眼导演的手势，只得转移了话题，“啊，您的胸针很漂亮呢。”  
“……”  
“很漂亮的颜色，是您喜欢的吗？”  
宇智波小姐的视线在与主持人相擦而过后接上了不知名的某个不远处，接着她垂下头，压了纤长的睫羽望向自己心口。  
“蓝色。”  
宇智波小姐露出一个温柔的笑脸，漫无目的双眼在空气中游走了许久，在捕捉到了片刻稍显匆忙的转瞬即逝后，突然喑哑了眼瞳里的晶亮。  
“就是蓝色。”

【END】

*每小节前的数字代表时间顺序。


End file.
